role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
RabanGoji
RabanGoji is a Godzillan and the oldest of the three Godzillan cousins. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality RabanGoji is the oldest and the smartest of the three Godzillan cousins but also a depressed and sometimes cynical Godzillan. He prefers to be left alone at almost all times and is kind of cranky and gloomy, but he still cares about his cousins. History Backstory Sometime back in the 1950's, him and Lushan got separated from TripGoji and landed on Earth. RabanGoji went to New Guinea by himself and made that land his new home. He stayed there in peace and quiet for years. That is until the Viledrodes came and attacked that land during early 2016, forcing him out of there and RabanGoji fled aways. RabanGoji then swam all the way to Lushan's Island and went to live with the other "Forgotten Monsters" as his old home was now unavailable. Debut: Forgotten Monsters Pt. 1 RabanGoji made his debut when he appeared alongside his cousin Lushan and introduced himself to Rozan. RabanGoji didn't say a whole lot, something that Rozan noticed. Unfortunately, they wee then under attacked by Rekker and his clique. RabanGoji, Rozan and Lushan then banded together and fought them all off. Eventually, the three Godzillans managed to defeat all of the Rekker clique members and chase off Rekker. RabanGoji then cheered and then went back to business. ''Forgotten Monsters Pt. 2'' RabanGoji was assigned to keep a lookout in case something bad was to happen. Before departing, RabanGoji gave his thoughts on the whole idea and while he had Rozan's support, he doubted he (himself) could ever go back to his original home, due to it being now being completely overrun by the Viledrodes. Lushan assured RabanGoji that they would do they (the Forgotten Monsters) would do their best to win back RabanGoji's home, but RabanGoji wasn't sure. RabanGoji then kept a look out and was the first to spot the pollution monster Hitodah. RabanGoji then fought off Hitodah for a little bit, but Hitodah reached out and grabbed RabanGoji with one of his own tentacles. Hitodah then tossed RabanGoji aside but before Hitodah could try to tackle him some more, Hitodah was then intercepted by AZJira. RabanGoji rolled away and then informed the other Forgotten Monsters that Hitodah was coming. RabanGoji participated in the fight against Hitodah. When Hitodah gassed the Forgotten Monsters under his mind control; he then had the Forgotten Monsters turn against the Godzillans, including RabanGoji. RabanGoji then suggested Lushan to do something, to which Lushan threw a coconut at Skoswa. It was then revealed that coconut milk was the cure to Hitodah's mind control gas, to which Lushan then through at all of the Forgotten Monsters. As Hitodah charged at the three Godzillans; RabanGoji along with Lushan and Rozan combined their Atomic Beams together and blasted it directly at Hitodah; sending him away from the island and defeating him. RabanGoji then joined in on the raft and set off to go help Rozan get back home. Powers/Abilities * WIP Trivia * Originally Gallibon the Destroyer was going to be give a more specific name to RabanGoji like his cousin Lushan or something akin to Kunin or Rozan's names, but in the end, his placeholder name "RabanGoji" was kept because it seemed to stick better and Gallibon the Destroyer couldn't think of any names in time. * Originally for the Expedition Arc, he was supposed to have appeared there and would have been the Godzillan targeted for the needs from the Expedition Crew to extract his "Gojiran DNA" (just like in his source material Kaiju Raban). However at the time, no images or info could be found on RabanGoji and at the same time, it seemed like an odd idea to introduce a new character for the sole purpose of that RP. Instead, Kunin filled in for his role. * He is the only member of the "Forgotten Monsters" who does not originate from Rampage Godzilla ''(1955).'' * RabanGoji gets his name from the manga he appeared in, Kaiju Raban (1958). * RabanGoji is the only Godzillan to have five fingers on each hand. * He currently has no theme. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Gojiran Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)